You Are Mine Now
by Dastiel4ever
Summary: What happens if Simon Atmore had a more sinister plot for Jay and Ben? What if Ben and Jay are taken far away from their family? How long will they have to endure this pain and misery? Third story in Crime Brings People Together series, first story Tales of My Brother and I, second story Just You & Me, Son. Do not need to read other stories for this to make sense.


"So now what? I still don't know why we had to take his mate."

"You saw what he was like. He wouldn't let him alone. We didn't have no choice." Simon says.

"You reckon he's the new boyfriend?"

"Oh and if he is?" Simon asks.

"What do we do now?"

"Drive." Simon says.

"What?" the other guy behind the wheel asks.

"I said drive!" Simon says.

"You know what, no. I'm not going to get in trouble for this!"

"Get out then." Simon says.

"You've got to be kidding, Simon. Come on, have you completely lost your mind?"

"Get out!" Simon shouts. The others simply got out of the van not risking getting in trouble for something like this. Simon on the other hand is fully invested in this mission. He starts up the van driving off leaving the other three men in shock. Jay and Ben look at each other as the van starts to move.

"What do we do now?" Ben asks.

"The others must have gotten out of the car, I heard the doors closing. It's us against him." Jay says.

"Right. So we fight back. What if he drugs us or something?" Ben asks.

"I don't know, Ben. I say we just fight back no matter what." Jay says, "Except if he has a gun."

"Right. I didn't see a gun." Ben says.

"Doesn't mean he doesn't have one." Jay tells him. "You alright? How's your head?"

"Hurts. We are in trouble aren't we?"

"I mean we're trapped in a van with a murderer what do you think?" Jay says. He sighs realizing what he just said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." Ben nods lying down, Jay moves over to the other side of the van to Ben putting Ben's head in his lap. "Just rest. I'll stay up and watch."

"You sure?" Ben asks.

"Yeah I'm sure." Jay says. Jay must have dozed off after a while, because next thing he knows the van comes to a stop, the door opens and he is grabbed by his shirt out of the van. "Hey! Let me go! Ben! BEN, RUN!" Jay screams loudly punching Simon in the face. Ben gets up ready to run when Simon pulls a gun out of his pocket pointing it at Jay.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Simon says.

"Okay. I'll do whatever you want me to. Just don't hurt him." Ben says putting his hands up.

"Get in the house." Simon says. "Now." Simon gestures for Ben to get inside the small brick house. Ben does as he's told, Jay being pulled by his jacket. Simon throws Jay onto the carpet of the living room area.

"Jay!" Ben shouts going over to him.

"So we were right. This is your new boyfriend?" Simon asks.

"What? No! He's my brother." Jay says. "I'm fine, Ben honestly."

"Kiss." Simon tells them. Ben looks up at Simon confused.

"What?" Ben asks.

"Kiss." Simon repeats himself. "Do it. I won't be afraid to use this gun, you know?"

"Did you not just hear me? He's my brother!" Jay shouts. Jay tenses when the gun is pointed at him.

"Do it." Simon says sitting on the chair. Ben looks at Jay.

"We have no choice. I don't want you getting hurt." Ben says. Ben sighs putting his hand behind Jay's neck, he pulls Jay close to him. "We have to do this." Ben whispers to Jay. Jay nods, Ben taking this as a sign to go in for the kiss. He softly touches his lips against Jay's. Jay obviously uncomfortable with this contact his body tense. Ben pulls away fixing his glasses. He looks over to Simon who is obviously enjoying this.

"You'll get used to this. After a while it won't even seem that bad." Simon says.

"Get used to it?" Jay asks.

"You two are my pets. You do what I say. I knew I wanted him from the minute I laid eyes on him, now the other one, not so much. That's why I got rid of him." Simon says going over to the kitchen refrigerator pulling out three beers.

"His name was Paul." Ben says.

"Whatever. I think I'll call you…Harry and Jamie." Simon says.

"We already have names." Jay says.

"Not here you don't. Now I don't have to give you names, I could just call you Pet 1 and Pet 2 but I'm being nice." Simon says. "Now you, repeat after me." Points the gun at Jay. Jay sighs nodding. "My name is Jamie and I will obey Simon's orders."

"My name is Jamie and I will obey Simon's orders." Jay says. Simon nods handing the bottle to Jay.

"Your turn." Simon says. "Repeat after me. My name is Harry and I will obey Simon's orders."

"Repeat after me. My name is Harry and I will obey Simon's every order." Ben says looking up at Simon.

"Ah, you are a comedian who knew." Simon says kicking Ben in the ribs. He hands Ben the bottle.

"I haven't forgotten that you killed the man that I love." Ben says coughing.

"You'll forget." Simon says. "Drink up boys." Simon says. He goes over to the dresser by the stairs pulling out plastic handcuffs. "Just a precaution just in case. I'll only put these on you if you resist me and try and escape so don't get any ideas. You two are going to be sharing a bedroom. It'll be locked from the outside and you'll come out for playtime, breakfast, lunch and dinner." Simon explains. "Go on and drink before bedtime." Jay sighs grabbing his drink taking a big long swig of it. Ben does the same, the three sitting in silence for what seems like eternity. Simon nods getting up off the chair grabbing both Ben and Jay's arms. "Either of you put up a fight I will shoot the other one, got it?"

"Got it." Jay says looking at Ben as if saying not to try anything. Ben looks back at him and nods. Simon drags both of them up the stairs into a large bedroom, a king size bed with a canopy around it.

"This is your room, boys. Bathroom is over there. If you want to run yourself a bath or take a shower go ahead. I'll get you up at about 9 in the morning. Night." Simon says shutting the door locking it. Jay tries to open it pulling it hard.

"It isn't going to work." Ben says. "We are totally screwed. I never knew this guy was such a creep."

"Yeah well how were you supposed to know?" Jay says. He sits on the bed. "Don't worry I'm sure Phil has people on it already."

"Yeah. You are right." Ben says.

"Go take a shower, I'm gonna look around a bit." Jay says. Ben nods going into the bathroom.

"This is the nicest bathroom I've ever seen." Ben says.

"Well at least we have nice digs here." Jay says. Jay searches around the bed, a bed table with a lamp on it. No drawers whatsoever. He looks underneath the bed nothing but dirt and dust. He checks the trunk on the end of the bed in it contains leather straps, and other BDSM toys. Jay quickly shuts it deciding not to tell Ben what he just found. He didn't want him to be any more worried then he already was. Jay goes over to the closet door opening it. Inside is a bunch of various costumes, Jay shuts the door immediately now knowing that they were kidnapped by a real sicko. Jay goes over to check on the window, he puts his hand on the radiator which is currently running. He yelps in pain pulling his hand back. Ben must have only rinsed off because he comes out in a nightgown and slippers.

"What did you do?" Ben asks rushing over to him.

"Burned myself on the radiator. I'm fine." Jay says. Ben ignores him dragging him into the bathroom running cold water in the sink. "Ben. I need to tell you something and I need you not to freak out."

"Okay what?" Ben asks.

"I think this guy is into BDSM and he's planning on…having us do it to each other." Jay says.

"You're joking right? You have to be joking." Ben says.

"Listen to me, Benjamin. No matter what happens just know that we have each other and that will never change no matter what he makes us do, we have to do it in order to survive. This guy has killed before. He will do it again." Jay says. Ben nods trying to keep his composure. Both men were scared shitless but they didn't want the other to know that.

"Let's just try and get some rest." Ben says grabbing a wet towel wrapping it around Jay's burn.

"I'm sure, Phil will rescue us soon." Jay says following after Ben who climbs into the bed.

"He will. I'm sure of it." Ben says as Jay gets into bed with him. Both of them had no idea how wrong they were. They would not be found for another 7 years.


End file.
